My Created Naruto Jutsu List
by Tales of the Writer
Summary: This is a List of Naruto Jutsu i have created for my stories if i ever get back to them and for other peope to use if they ask me inform me and show me the results of said use.


Hello and welcome everyone this is Tales of the Writer aka theloneassassian aka Warrior Of the Forgotten, man I've changed my name a little but anyway to the point this here is a list of jutsu I have come up with on my own due to motivation to write my fics which I will be getting to. If they are similar to any anyone who reads this has come up with let me know and if you can prove it I will change the jutsu to resemble less of yours but still maintain the original idea. I give anyone who reads this permission to use any Jutsu you fine in here unless it is stated otherwise in this, But be sure to inform me as I will want to see how they are used and read fellow fics to expand my idea of how I can use my works.

This here is a list of combinations I will use for future reference this list belongs to Ackdam as I found it on his profile and he said he came up with it I'm giving credit where credit is due and he said anyone can use it.

Fire + Wind = Combustion (explosive)  
>Wind + Lightning = Storm<br>Lightning + Earth = Metal  
>Earth + Water = Wood (or life depending on your Naruto interpretation)<br>Water + Fire = Steam  
>Fire + Lightning = Flare (quick, extremely hot burst of fire)<br>Lightning + Water = Gas (Explosive or poisonous depending on jutsu)  
>Water + Wind = Ice (Go Haku!)<br>Wind + Earth = Sand (And Gaara!)  
>Earth + Fire = Magma<p>

Yin = The base for shadow manipulation and the sharingan attacks  
>Yang = healing jutsu and the byakugan's abilities.<br>The rinnegan would be a mix of the two.

Fire + Earth + Lightning = Volcanic eruption  
>Water + Wind + Earth = Tornado (could be landslide too I suppose)<br>Water + Wind + Lightning = Maelstrom (or Hurricane)  
>Fire + Wind + Earth = Explosion (stronger then Combustion)<br>Fire + Lightning + Water = Monsoon

Fire + Wind + Lightning + Earth + Water = Void (Did someone order a black hole)

This will work by I will give the name of the jutsu then the hand signs if I have come up with some the rank of the jutsu, type, range, and finally description of how it is used

Fire Jutsu

Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere (hand Signs undecided) A rank, Offensive, 20+ meters, This is basically the fire ball jutsu but on a much bigger scale then when Itachi used on Naruto and Co. and Shippuden although the bigger it is the shorter the range because of how much it takes to keep the jutsu going

Fire Release: Running Fire (Hand Signs undecided) C rank, Offensive/Defensive, 0 meters, This fire Jutsu makes it so that wherever the user moves fire will follow him it can be used Defensive jutsu as to surround the opponent so one can block the opponent but also offensive in the sense the opponent will have to go through the fire to get to you

Lightning Jutsu

Lightning Release: Electrical Distortion Jutsu (Tiger-Snake-Tiger-Monkey-Dog-Ram-Rat) A Rank, Offensive/Defensive, 0-50+ meters, A jutsu that he can use to make Lighting into a Varity of forms but mostly in the shape of a Disk or just a direct blast can be made into a wall as a defensive measure

Forbidden Jutsu

Time Travel Jutsu (No Hand Signs) S Rank, Supplementary, Unlimited, _Mangekyō_ Sharingan Jutsu a personal Sharingan jutsu to my OC I do realize that there are other uses of the Time Travel Jutsu, but one specific to a Sharingan I have not seen so I made this one up.

Memory Distortion Jutsu (Tiger-Snake-Dragon-Dog-Ram) B Rank, Supplementary, Physical contact, A jutsu that one can use to change erase or do anything to one's memory has 1 use a day and effect can be temporary

Void Release: Black Death Pit (No Hand Signs) S Ranked Jutsu, All types, Unlimited, Another Mangekyō Sharingan jutsu specific to my OC This is the 2nd of 3 jutsu granted to him by his Mangekyō Sharingan. It can be used to harm or defend an opponent or can be used by him to travel great distances or store items away in a secret place for later.

Water Jutsu

Water Style: Great Water Disruption (Tiger-Snake-Monkey-Ram-Rat) D Rank, Supplementary, 0-20 meters, The user simply collects water in the air to fire a weak blast of water at the opponent or around for use of other water jutsu or so they can use it to strengthen lightning jutsu.

I do realize this list is short but it is all I can come up with on the spur of the moment when I got the idea be known there will be many more to come as I always come up with my own on a spur of the moment and will write them down so that I may upload them enjoy next coming out next week I promise you that..


End file.
